


A Bargain

by dnyevrything



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyevrything/pseuds/dnyevrything
Summary: based onhttps://veilahill.tumblr.com/post/624643304057864192/life-isnt-fair-babe#notes
Kudos: 1





	A Bargain

There was no true mercy in him. 

This wasn’t a revelation to Severus. He had recognized the same glint of avarice in this man’s eye as he’d seen in the other’s. There was a desperate need for power and control, a craving for obedience. He had recognized it in both men and chosen a side. 

And here he was, desperate and kneeling down before the man he had stood against for the past several years. 

“Please,” he begged. 

He wasn’t surprised by the calculated reply. “Any what will you give me in return?” 

Dumbledore might care, in some small part of him, for the people who worked for him. He might. But he was dedicated to his cause to let any mercy show. He was dedicated to his absolute victory. 

It never crossed Severus’ mind that Dumbledore would let his own people die should the payment not be sufficient. Kneeling before the older wizard, he knew that there was only one acceptable answer.

“Anything."


End file.
